Jak's Random Sleepover
by Princessofallsayains
Summary: First story on Fan Fiction. It includes Jak, my OC Ciara, and Ashelin with only 2 weeks.
1. Day 1 of 2 Weeks Sunday

**"Jak's Random Sleepover"**

**Chapter: Day 1 of 2 Weeks**

" Hey Ashelin, I'm ready to leave with everyone. Are you sure you don't wan't to come?" Torn asked. "yeah Torn, seeing your mother again would make me kind of angry again. Besides who's going to stay here with Ciara & Jak while you, Sig, Jinx, Daxter & Tess go?" Ashelin asked. "I don't know. Ssee you in two weeks. Bye."

As Torn hung up the phone, he saw Jak sleeping wildly on the bunk beds, and Ciara was watching T.V.

"Hey Ciara, you sure you don't want to....never mind, I'm sure you would rather stay with that boyfriend of yours." "He's not mny boy..."

"Yeah right. I've seen the way you've looked at him in the past. Anyway I'm gone. Jak is in charge now.

"WHAT! I can take of myself thank you very much."

"No I don't trust you yet considering your history with Haven City. Ashelins going to be staying with you guys so she won't be lonely. Order anything you want and try not to make too much noise in the city."

"Fine, as soon as Jak wakes up we'll order some pizza." Ciara said sarcastically.

"Alright I leave the Undergroung in youy care.

As Torn left Ciara didn't know where to start so she began to clean up everywhere. Then she heard a knock on the door it was Ashelin and all her belonings. Ciara looked at her and they both yelled

"SLEEPOVER!!" Jak didn't hear.

"Man he's a sound sleeper." Ciara said looking at him. "Well I geuss we should invite Keira.?"

"Nah!" Both said.

"We should be getting the pizza now it 8:16." Ciara said picking up the phone.

"2 sausages and one pepperoni." Ashelin stated.

"Okay"

Ciara finished the order and sat on the bunk that Jak and Ashelin were in.

"Why did we need 2 sausages.?"

"Because, the pepperoni is mine."

"Okay. Ash, do you think we should wake him up."

"Yeah. 1,2,...3"

Both of them attacked Jak, they were showing no sign of mercy. Jak was laughing and crying at the same time and that made them quit.

"Ohmygosh, you guys are terrible." Jak said cleaning his self up.

"Yeah well, what other way were we going to wake you up." Ciara said puzzled.

"I don't know but not like that." Jak said

"I have a statement to say." Ashelin announced.

"Well what is it?" Jak said eager to know.

"You two should really go out. You'd make the perfect couple beside you and Keira."

"ASHELIN!!" Ciara screamed.

"No its okay, I wouldn't mind going out..."

"You wouldn't?!" Ciara said with hope in her eyes.

"No I wouldn't, but I'm just trying to get over me and Keira's break-up." Jak said disappointed.

"That's okay. When the time comes I'll have my very own night in shining armor." Ciara said dreamily.

"That's the spirit Ciara. Don't let Jak disappoint you." Ashelin said cheerfully.

"How is that disappoinment. I just need time." Jak said.

"Whatever. You better do it before some other man comes and swoops her of her foot. This item isn't going to last long on the shelf and you can't put it on layaway." Ashelin said.

Those words hit Jak like a brick wall. The thought of some random guy taking Ciara away from him was tearing him apart. Seeing his hands around her every waking minute he gets and her smiling to the first face she'd see in the morning and it wouldn't be his. It tore him apart.

"Hey guys Pizzas here." Ashelin then got up to take her wallet.

"I geuss we should get the tabel cleaned." Ciara told Jak getting up.

"Alright guys dig in, pepperoni is mine." Ashelin then grabbed the whole box.

"Who chose sausage?"

"I did. I hope you don't mind?" Ciara blushed.

"Its okay."

They ate like it was no tomorrow. When they finished Jak was watching T.V. and Ciara & Ashelin were all over the place. Throwind pillows and everything else they could find. Then one hit Jak and it was on. They were both wearing short shorts and small tight shirts as Pjs. Jak tackled them both off gaurd and settled them down.

"Man you girls are energetic."

They bouncing on the bed eager to play.

"We've never don this as kids no it the perfect time to play." Ciara said.

Then they both attacked Jak for about 5 minutes and he was laughing his ass off. Suddenly Ciara stopped to notice how happy Jak was.

"Ciara what's wrong?" Jak asked putting his hand on her arm, she was shocked.

"Nothing, its just that I've never seen you this happy with all the wars and stuff."

"All that matters is that I'm here now with you."

Jal looked down then looked up to find them both asleep. So he put 2 bunks together and put 1 girl on each and him in the middle.

"2 Weeks of being purely random and insane."

He then dosed of with the rest of the world.

* * *

A/N: This is not a one time deal there will be 7 chapters so enjoy. R&R (Rate * Review)


	2. Day 3 of 14 Days Teusday

**"Jak's Random Sleepover"**

**Chapter: Day 3 of 14 Days - Wednesday**

(**A/N**: There maybe a slight graphic if not at all graphic lemon part. Takes place in Jak X)

* * *

Jak was watching t.v while the girls were in the other room discussing business.

"Ashelin do you think that Jak is coming on to me? Ciara asked nervously.

"No doubt about it. I bet that before Torn comes back you two will be together." Ashelin stated.

'Yeah okay. Seems believeable. Now lets get some breakfast, I'm starving." Ciara then got up to go to the kitchen when she got there Jak was already eating.

"Hi Jak." Ciara said lazily.

"Hey Ciara. I hope you aren't still shooken up about that conversation between the three of us the other day?"

"No I'm fine. Ikind of knew were you were coming from needing that time to get over it and all. I use to date someone until I broke up with him because he was a real jerk. After we broke it was kinda hard, but I got over it. Now if you don't mind I'm trying to eat some cereal and could you please put a shirt on." Ciara said blushing at Jak's toned battled scared torso.

"Um...sure. I'll be in the shower if you need me." Jak left the room.

"What was that all about?" Ashelin said.

"I don't know, but I think your right. I think Jak is coming on to me."

"I told ya. Now go get to shopping were going to a club tonight and it ain't the Naughty Ottsel." Ashelin left so she could get ready. It was already 3:27 ant the club was a long ways away.

* * *

"Hey Jak are you ready? Its time to go and it takes a long time to get there." Ciara shouted looking at her watch.

"Almost go to the zoomer okay." Jak said

"Fine, c'mon Ashelin."

What Ciara didn't know was that Jak was setting his room up for a romantic night after the club before she got too drunk. He told hiself to follow her wherever she went especially the bar. So after he setup the bed he turned all the lights in the hideout off and headed for the zoomer.

"I knew that outfit would look great on you." Ciara said.

He was wearing a tight purple buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. A grey/blick vest and jeans and shoes.

"Yeah thanks for buying it for me. I sure wouldn't have wanted to be out on the town with my racing clothes on." Jak said taking a right turn. "Ohmygod she looks damn sexy in that tight ass dress of hers." Jak thought.

"So are you two going to dance or go your seperate ways?" Ashelin asked curiously.

"I might dance with you if you want me to, Ciara."

"I don't know. I just might dance with a complete and utter stranger." Ciara said in a sleazy voice.

"Yeah right." Jak said.

As they turned into the club they saw this gigantic line and it was packed. There was a line going all the way down to the stadium, 4 blocks down.

"Wow, that's a long line." Ciara said alost to scared to go in.

"I know." Jak said

"Good thing your with the governess of Haven City." Ashelin said.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Ciara said.

* * *

As they entered the club the pounding music was enough to get Ciara started and a couple of good- looking men waved at her.

"Hey this club isn't half bad." Ciara said waving at another man.

"Hey you guys can go dance. I'm going to see if I can get us a table." Ashelin said.

"OMG. I love this song!!" Ciara screamed and grabed Jak's arm and drug him in the middle of the dance floor everyone to see. They were playing Say Ahh By Trey Songz.

"What do they mean by say ahh!" JAk screamed in Ciara's ears over the loud music.

Ciara blushed "Um.. you'll figure it out.

As they finished dancing they headed towards the bar. Jak remembered what he was supposed to do so he ordered a drink for her.

"Here you go. I think you should keep it light. We wouldn't want to get a major hangover now would we." Jak said as they headed for the table Ashelin was in.

"So did you guys have fun dancing?" Ashelin said taking a swig out of the drink Jak brought to her.

"Yeah. I didn't know Jak here knew how to dance."

"There are lots of things you don't know about me."

"Well then if you know a lot about dancing can you 'Grind'?" Ciara said.

"What the hell is Grinding?" Jak said puzzled.

"C'mon I'll show you." Ciara drug Jak back to the dance floor and she showed him what grinding was. He was sort of suprised, but not really because it felt good to him so he kept quiet. "I don't think I'll have to force her or beg her to sleep with me. Plus I probably wouldn't do that anyway. She looks so happy now. I hope she's happy all the time when I'm with her." Jak thought.

They soon headed back the the Hideout, because all a while they were dancing Ashelin kept going to the bar drink after drink after drink.

* * *

"Stay here while I go get you some water." Jak said walkimg into the kitchen. He notices Ciara in the fridge with some dangerously short shorts on and a tight small shirt (No Bra).

"Hey Ciara. Are you going to bed now?" Jak asked nervously.

"Nah. I'm going to stay up and watch a little bit of t.v. for a while. Ciara then left sitting on the bunk next to Ashelin.

As Jak deliverd the water to Ashelin he ran straight towards his room and took of his clothes except his pants that wouldn't unzip. So he called the one and only.

"Ciara!! I need your help."

She came rushing in. "What is it?" She asked.

"I kind of need you to um... unzip my pants. They got stuck on the cloth and now I don't know how to get it off without breaking it." Jak said yanking at the zipper.

"Um...okay. Hold on."

Ciara started to tug and pull on his pants. She was dangerously close to his package so she put her hands on the outside. He kind of liked to the feeling of it being tugged at. When she got it unhookd his pants fell straight down. Ciara was staring right at his huge bulg!

"Um...yeah, okay." Ciara started to walk off until Jak pulled her into a deep passionet kiss.

"Jak what are you..."

"Ciara I love you. Nothing will ever chande that. True I did need a little time to get over Keira, but I thought about what Ashelin said about you being with another man and you find your 'Knight in Shining Armor' I wanted that guy to be me." Jak said with lust in his eyes.

"And geuss what? When I said that, I was thinking about you." She said and pushed him on the ground.

She started to push his pants down then his boxers. His erection was huge! She then bent down on the bed and started to suck him whole. She played with his head, nudging it with her tongue then she swallowed him whole again. He almost came, but she stopped. She climbed back up the bad and Jak flipped her over on her back and kissed her from her jaw-line to her neck then her plump nipples sucking one playing with the other and switching treatments. He then kissed her toned stomach and down to her womanhood. He sucked long and hard and she was panting quickly.

"Oh...Jak...do it harder!"

He continued his pace and stopped. He slid down even lower and spreaded her legs out and thrusted his tongue into her so he could taste how wet she was, super wet. She then grabbed his hair to hold on to. Jak finally came up and looked into those loving eyes of her and started to pound her recklessly. She cried his name every chance she got.

"Jak do it faster, HARDER. AHH!!!"

But just when she thought he couldn't speed up anymore he did. She thought she was about to cum until Jak stopped and flipped her on all 4's. He began to pound his swollen erection into her small hole, she began to cry out even more. He rocked her back and forth not losing rythm.

"Ciara... your hole is so fucking tight."

As soon as it started Jak finally came first then Ciara. Jak fell to the bed and Ciara stood there letting his cum empty out of her hole.

"OMG Jak, that was amazing.'

"Yeah well its awlays amazing when your dealing with the best." Jak said in between breaths.

"Oh get over yourself."

* * *

(**A/N:** I know sex was a little graphic but thats' ok because everone needs a little lemon in their lives.)


	3. Naughty Ottsel Party Friday

**"Jak's Random Sleepover"**

**Chapter: Naughty Ottsel Party - Friday**

* * *

As the days drew by nothing seemed to be going on. Jak and Ciara still  
kept quiet from Ashelin about their rondevous on Teusday. Their  
flirtation level was high in the hideout and she was bound to find out.

"Sooo...Ciara. You and Jak gave been spending a lot of time together  
what's the occasion?"

"Nothing Ashelin. Me and Jak have simply been shopping...  
Everday...all the time."

"Why? Matter of fact scratch that. You two are going out aren't you?!"

"Okay okay chill. When we left the bar on Teusday..."

"Ohgod tell me you didn't..."

"Uh hum.... May I tell MY story, thank you very much. Anyway. After we  
left he started to change his clothes and to his and my suprise his  
zipper was stuck. And he wanted me to unzip them.

"That dirty bastard. He said he needed time. How do we discuss  
something Sunday and you two go have _'sex' _2 days later? Explain"  
Ashelin was furious with her best friends decision. Of course she  
wanted her to go out with Jak but not like this.

"Ashelin what is so wrong about it. He explained everything. He said  
that what you said about me being with another man kind of got to his  
head so he pulled me into a kiss and it just kind of led from there.

"One question."

"Yeah Ash, what is it?"

"On our rated scaled that we made as kids was he a 5 or higher?"  
Ashelin said in her serious tone.

"Oh my.... are you serious." Ciara said laughing.

"Hell yeah. I'm so damn serious. Tell me."

"Fine. 10 and the description....He was burning rubber all night  
long." The both busted out laughing.

_Remembering the days they came up _  
_with that stupid scale it was only good for situations like this but _  
_how often would that be if a relationship of theirs were to have _  
_gotten serious. Would we rate them on their progress or just never _  
_think about it again? Your childhood seems to slip away from you more and more with each passing day as you grow older._

"Well I'm glad to see you gave me a 10." Jak said with a sexy tone in  
his voice as he brought Ciara to him and gave her a morning kiss.

"Well it's nice to see that your up." Ciara said.

"Yeah well the only reason I'm up is because Daxter just sent me a  
text message about the Naughty Ottsel.

"Well what did he say?" Ashelin inclined.

"He said that there's supposed to be a big football game today and the  
winner would get like a free party at the place. So he wants us to  
hold down the fortress. Like serve drinks, cook food, the usual."

"Oh well this should be fun. I guess I"ll serve drinks and Jak you  
could cook the food and Ashelin could be the waiter."

"That seems fair and plus they already have other employees there."  
Jak stated. "I'm thinking we should head over there now and prepare  
everything cause football players eat a lot of food. And Ciara...  
Please don't flirt with any of them."

"Its going to be hard not to....but that would just make them tip  
higher."

"Yeah, in my head I'm thinking about you getting the layed back  
hotshot who thinks he can use his charm and then he'll probably put  
his hands on you and I'll have to step in and use Dark." Jak said trying to control  
his Darker side.

"You don't have to worry about me. Your the only one I have eyes for."  
she said giving him another kiss.

"And besides Ciara is a Sayain. She'll kick the shit out of him." They  
all started laughing at Ashelin's choice of words.

"So I guess we better head over there now it's already one o' clock."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jak!" Ciara said putting bottles on the shelves.

"Yeah what."

"We all know this party isn't going to last forever so why don't you  
go get pizza and I'll send Ashelin to go get some Ice Cream for our  
"sleepover" at the Hideout."

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea. Do you want any movies to go with  
it?" Jak asked.

"Um.... Could....you...get Transformers 2 and Madagascar 2."

"Sure. I'll leave in a sec."

"Hey Ashelin!"

"ASHELIN!!!"

"What!" She yelled taking of her headphones.

"Me and Jak were thinking about doing a Movie Night. You know pizza  
and ice cream."

"Yeah and..."

"Well I was wondering if you could get the ice cream and we could  
store it back here in the fridge."

"Um....sure. I'm doing nothing right now. Oh and Ciara could you get a  
couple of sodas from here and store them in the fridge for us later."

"Sure."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the football players came and go. The night was suddenly turning  
dull. There was no life. Then Ciara got a brilliant Idea.

"This place is boring. We need life."

"I'm with you. They seem to have a good time but it just needs  
something." Jak pouted.

"Well guess what guys. I found Daxter's karreoke machine. I think this  
should do the trick." Ciara said in her brilliant idea voice.

"I'm sure that's exactaly what we need." Ashelin said.

As they rolled the device out center stage the crowd went wild.  
Everyone was fighting over who goes first. It was a complete success.

"This is much better." Jak said swaying to the beat.

"Oh yeah, Jak did your get the pizza?" Ciara said.

"Yeah. There in the oven just to keep warm."

"What about the movies?"

"Yep."

"Now I have to go see if Ashelin got the Ice Cream."

"Wait. Don't leave me here." As Jak follow they couldn't find Ashelin  
anywhere until they saw her in a booth with a football player.

"Ashelin what do you think your doing?" Ciara said in her serious voice.

"Hanging out. Haha." she said kind af scared.

"I...."

"Chill out babe. She'll be with you in a second. And after I'm done  
with her I'll get to you and your fine ass next." He said arrogantly.

"You..."

"Whoa first of all you need to back the fuck up. She's my girl. And  
Ashelin can you PLEASE get up and away from him."

"Look this little tike thinks he's got balls now. Well we'll see when  
I fuck your girl sensless." He then got up and grabbed a handfull of  
Ciara's ass. This made Jak so pissed he went Dark on him.

"What the hell did you say you were going to do." Jak said grabing him by the collar  
off the floor ready to attack.

"I... said I was going to...leave her alone." Jak then dropped him and  
he scurried off into to outside. And his teamates followed leaving the  
bar empty.

"Well that went great. I can't believe he grabbed my ass!"

"Look I'm sorry Ciara I just lost my...."

"Its okay Jak, I'm glad you atleast stood up for me. But if I were you  
I would have totally kicked his ass. They all started laughing.

"Ashelin what made you go to him?" Jak said.

"I don't know I guess it was because I was attracted to him."

"Its always the pretty ones you have to look out for." Ciara said  
grabbing her purse. "Now did you get the Ice Cream?"

"Yeah."

"Well what are we waiting for let's get this party started." Jak came  
in flying between them.

--------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked through the Hideout door, Jak quickly down the pizza  
and ram srtraight to his room. Ciara and Ashelin soon followed suit.  
Jak then came down and put Madagascar in and got his pizza.

"You guys better hurry up or I'll start with out you." Jak said  
getting his slice.

"Yeah yeah were here." Ciara rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well I guess I'll get my pizza." Ashelin said.

They all took their own seat and began to watch the movie. About half  
way in the they took a bathroom break.

"Alright ladies. Bathroom break and then it's back to the movie.

They all got up to go to the bathroom, but Ciara  
Rushed in there to be first.

"Ciara that is not fair. You always go first." Ashelin was mad but not too mad.

"Alright I'm finished. After this could we eat the ice cream already, I have a sweet tooth?"

They finished using the bathroom and filled their seats in while Jak passed out the ice cream.

"Yeah you got vanilla!" Ciara squealed.

"I wanted a neopolitan." Jak pouted but Ciara gave him that talk. *cough* (Daxter&Tess) *cough*

"Its okay my litle herwo. You can get it next time." She said grabbing his face and squeezing it.

"Wokay mommy." They all started to laugh but got back to the movie. After they finished they noticed Ashelin asleep and put her to bed.

"Man she sleeps fast." Jak said pulling the cover over her, while him and Ciara got in the other bunk together.

"Jak, thank you again."

"For what?

"For standing up for me and Ashelin against that stupid jerk."

"Your welcome." Then Ciara cuddled up to his chest and fell asleep.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N**: The reason it looks like this is because I did it off my iPod and I sent it to email and it came out like this. It probably going to be like this from now on.)


	4. Ashelin's Palace Monday

**Chapter: Ashelin's Palace**

(**A/N**: There is a little lemon just to get the mood started and to show  
Jak & Ciara's relationship progress.)

* * *

"Hey Baby." Ciara said in a small whipser while staring at her one and  
only lover.

"Hey. Nice to see your up too." Jak said fixing the covers that he was  
laying on.

"You know, all I want to do today is to stay in bed with you." Ciara  
then cuddled up to his chest.

"Ciara, you know that I love you very much. Nothing would come between  
us. Ever." Jak then hugged her tighter for fear that he might lose her  
because of his duties as a soldier to help the war. Even though they  
were at peace now, there was no telling when another would break out.  
Ciara sighed and kissed him passionatly.

"Jak..." she moaned while straddling onto his waist.

As they continued to kiss, Jak moves his hand lower and lower down her  
body to her womanhood playing with her clitoris. He starts to move his  
thumb slowly then starts to pick up the pace. She starts to pant and  
moan his name. Jak then felt to see if she was ready, and ready she  
was. Jak then flipped Ciara on her back and procceded to kiss all the  
way down. He then started to suckle on her womanhood and he spreaded  
her legs out even more. As her lower body began to shake as a result  
of wanting to climax she whispered.

"Jak...wait."

"What is it?"

"The bath...room...tub....now."

He slowly stopped and picked her up bridal style. As he set her on the  
counter he ran the water. As the water got higher and higher they  
continued to kiss and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he  
carried her to the tub. He put her in first then him next. As Jak was  
behind her the water was a good substance for him to slide in  
unnoticed. As he began to pump she felt him inside of her. His pace  
got harder and faster. Ciara then bent over the edge of the tub as he  
continued to hump her harder and furiously as if he were mad at the  
world. He then pulled her upper body up and continued to intrude her  
backside.

"Oh god Jak...I'm about to..."

It was too late. Ciara then came as Jak followed next. She felt the  
sticky cum over-fill her hole as they both toppled.

As Ashelin made her daily rounds for the Freedom League, an idea for  
their new sleepover came to mind.

"Ciara, I got the perfect idea for our sleepover or rather a new  
place." Ashelin smiled.

"Sure Ashelin, where at?"

"At the palace, I figure it would be a more comfy place for us to  
sleep."

"Sounds good. I'll go tell Jak to pack our stuff. Okay."

"Good. See you at....9:00."

Ciara got off the phone as fast as she could and told Jak everything.

"Jak, Jak, Jak!" She screamed.

"What, What, What!" He seemed terrified as if metalheads were attacking.

"Ashelin said we could spend the rest of the week over at the palace.  
So we need to pack all of our stuff and leave at 9 o' clock. So get to  
packin'. " Jak tried to cover himself up with the covers.

"Wait, your going to help too, right?"

"No, I'm going to watch your sexy body move like a busy bee, now get  
to workin'." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Fine, Queen Bee." Jak said sarcastically.

"Damn straight. And when your finished you'll give  
me a bath." Ciara then sat down on the bed.

"You, you mean a real bath, no seating in it together behind you?"

"Yep." Jak then jumped in the air and landed on Ciara making them  
both laugh.

* * *

They arrived at the palace exactly at 9:00. They headed for her room and when they opened the door, to their suprised she was playing Need for speed Shift n her Xbox 360.

"Oh yeah. Now were talking. It's about time we had a racing challenge. Even though its vurtual." Jak said hopping on the next controller next to Ashelin.

"Um... I'd hate to burst your bubble, but we need food." Ciara said plopping down on the huge bed.

"HELLO!! PAUSE THE DAMN GAME!!!" She got fruastrated.

"Foods in the fridge." Ashelin simply said.

"No.... this is a sleepover. We need junk food." Ciara started to sigh and fell on the bed.

Jak then casually walked to her and spoke baby talk.

"Aww does my wittle princess want junk food." Ciara nodded like a litte kid who was in trouble and she pouted out her lip.

"Come on. We'll go get some food, wokay." Jak then extended his hand out and Ciara grabbed it and had here other hand(index finger) in her mouth.

"Ashelin were going to get some food. Are you okay with that?" Jak said.

"Yeah, but when you get back were having a racing tournament."

"Oh Yeah." Jak then left out the door with Ciara to get the supplies.

* * *

When they brought back they food, Ashelin quickly got off the game and headed for them. After they finished eating, Ashelin started the vurtual tournament that would prove who the best was.

"Tell me this is not happening. I can't even drift." Jak said angry like.

"It's all in the skills." Ashelin said.

"Yeah well I lied." Jak then turboed to the finish line and left Ashelin in awe.

"Yeah and I am the master." Jak said doing his victory dance when he noticed Cira quietly eating her food with a said look.

"Ciara, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yes there is." Jak came over there and hugged her and kind of forced her to kiss him and he started to tickle her.

"OH GOD JAK STOP!! Hahahahahahahaha." Ciara couldn't stop laughing.

"You shall feel my rath as I take out on you. I am the ultimate super villian. I...am "The Tickler". Jak said super hero like and then swooped on Ashelin and comensed the tickling phase. He had both the girls laughing. He then picked Ciara and Ashlien up and put them in the bed. With him smack dab in the middle.

"Haha good night guys." Ciara said still laughing from her previous attack from the "The Tickler".

"Good night." Ashelin returned.

"Good morning." Jak said when they both got up to look at him for saying something stupid.

"You know I'm just playing." Ciara kissed him on the lips continuosly for being so cute when he acted dumb until Ashelin got sick of it.

"Can you guys please stop kissing for one day?"

"Nope." Ciara said.

Then a couple of minutes later the fighting ceased and everything was silent until....

"Did we leave the game on?" Jak asked, but no reply.


	5. Planned Emotions on Friday

**"JAK's RANDOM SLEEPOVER"**

**PLANNED EMOTIONS - FRIDAY**

(_**A/N**_: This is probably going to be a very emotional chapter, because of our_ 'favorite' _couple and I use that term lightly are going to have a litte chat. Hope you enjoy.)

* * *

It was one day away from their final sleepover. They were all pretty sad, but knew they would have this same opportunity again someday. So they decided to go all out, pillow fights, junk foods, and endless fun. Ciara and Jak had began to open up even more about their relationship, emotional wise. Ashelin even wanted to talk about Torn and how they were doing.

"Jak, Ashlein wants us to have on 'emotional sleepover' tonight to get our feelings for each other out or....something like that. I don't know why though." Ciara said taking a bit out of her sandwich that she ordered from the restaurant.

"Well...I think that's just what we need. Couples should be able to relate to each other and communicate frequently." Jak then took a sip out of his drink.

"Wow Jak, I didn't know you were a the relationship type helper." The waiter then came with the check and Jak took it to pay for it, and they left the table and proceeded down the street toward the palace. They soon arrived to the palace and there awaited Ashelin with good news for their sleepover.

"Hey Ashelin, I think were ready for 'Couples Therapy' tonight. Ciara said walking up the steps with Jak holding the food.

"You should be. I really think it's going to get emotional, so did you bring the box of tissue?" Ashelin asked helping Jak with the groceries who seemed to be struggling up the stairs.

"Ashelin thanks for coming up with this idea. I think since Ciara and I are starting a relationship, we should open up more." Jak said.

"We should totally open up more. First things first....let's eat." Ciara then took out the food and started setting aside her pieces of food.

"Why are you always so hungry?" Ashelin asked.

"I'm a Sayain." Ciara simply stated.

"Anyway....I kind of have a few problems with Torn that I need to get off of my chest."

"Its okay. What happens in the palace...."

"Stays in the palace." Ashelin finished firmly looking at her best friend, Ciara.

"What...oh...I'm not going to tell anyone, promise."

"You better not...." Jak said grabbing Ciara by the waist pulling her closer to him. ".....or we won't speak for a whole week." Jak said playfully and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah....right." She said in between laughs.

"Alright guys. It's almost time for our sleepover to begin." Ashelin said finishing up on her food.

"You know, I wonder what Torn and everybody else are doing?" Ciara pulled out her chair to continue eating.

* * *

_**Mom's House**_

"Mom I said I've got it!" Torn struggled to get the box from his mother. "Torn, mommy can handle a box. My wittle warrior." She then patted him on the cheek. All the men seemed to laugh at his mother's strange action knowing he's a 30 year old man.

"Even though...... he's 30. He still is a mama's boy!" Jinx laughed in an uncontolable fit.

"Torn the Great Commander reduced to doing laundry." Daxter seemed to wonder about the image as he continued on with his laughing.

"Nice image Chilipepper." Sig nodded his head.

"Keep laughing or I'll kick all of your ass and feed them to the Metal Heads while watching." The laughing seemed to ceases as soon as it started.

"Okay....mama's boy." They started to laugh again at Jinx's sudden outburst.

Torn glared.

Silence once again.

* * *

"Alright, since we've eaten already we can start our group therapy session." Ashelin said teacher like. She then pulled out a pad and a pencil to take down their answers and look at the questions she had in store for them. Both Jak and Ciara climbed on the bed and Ciara crossed her feet while Jak laid on his stomach.

"Alright Jak, first question: What was the first thing that attracted you to Ciara?"

Jak then looked Ciara up and down. "Her big and juicy breast!" Ciara then slapped him on the head and he started laughing waving his hand in the air. "I'm just playing, the thing that attracted me to you was your attitude. The ability for you to help me when I was in prison was so unreal. No one sides with anyone that quick and I mean no one." Jak grabbed her hand and squeezed while looking into her eyes.

"Okay Ciara, same question: What was the first thing that attracted you to Jak?"

"His facial features." Jak looked at her wierd and so did Ashelin. "His sculpted face and his lips and his nose and those,_damn blue eyes _got me sort of into him." She dreamily said while looking at his face once more. "Wow, I didn't know you were a sucker for blues baby." Jak said grabbing her around the waist pulling her closer and making her sit on his lap. "Some times if the men have a good body and/or a nice face."

"I'm never going to look at a blue eyed man the same again. Anyway Jak you next question: When you look at a woman, what is the first thing you notice."

Ciara stared at Jak daring him to say his first answer he blurted out. "I....would have....to say...their waist. The reason because you know everyman wants to know if they have a round waist and if they don't, I wonder to my self what man is going to put up with no ass to a girl. Its just not right for a girl not to have an ass."

"Again, same question to you Ciara."

"Their stomach. I want to know if they have a full six pack under their shirt or is it all just flab." Jak then raised his shirt to reveile his stomach and he did a small dance. "Jak put you shirt down we all now you have an eight pack."

"Oh yeah baby, 2 more than a six pack." Jak then nodded to Ciara and she just rolled her eyes at him being so childish.

"Jak, if Ciara doesn't say so how, do you know that she wants to make love?"

"Her body language and the way she talks."

"Ciara, the same question for you?"

"He starts to fiddle with his clothes when we got to sleep and when I'm still getting dressed for bed, he'll come over to the other side of the bed and watch me."

"Wow Jak, you would really do that?"

"Hell yeah. Any chance I get to make love to my baby. Is a chance I'm willing to take." Jak squeezed her waist again and she gave a yelp.

"You two really are freaky. Jak Question 4: What about Ciara, makes you want to love her more?"

"Wow nice question. Um....I love her personality first of all. Her being there for me to help when I was injured during the war and when me and Keira broke up let me know she cared for me. Her laugh would be second, because it's wierd and funny at the same time and makes me want to cuddle up to he even more and the fact that she's smaller than me and has dimples. What more could a man want? And she's just so damn nice I can't help myself to just want to pick her up and squeeze her when she laughs." Jak then gave Ciara a few good kisses until Ashelin interrupted.

"Your turn Ciara."

"Uh.....wow....Well him being strong and sensitive is an unknown format and I feel like I can tell him anything without him going off to Daxter, or Torn, or like any of the boys and tell them something I don't want them to know. He can protect me and make me warm at night and not feel so alone when I'm in my apartment by myself. Jak being sensitive also let's me know we can agree to disagree with me and still be calm and cool about without getting in a fit. So that's almost all of why I love you."

"Ciara I love you too."

"Okay this is like a free for all question. How is your sex life?" Jak and Ciara coughed at the question not wanting to tell their personal business to anyone.

"Well I guess you can say its....out of this world. You know....the occasional name screaming...and orgasms. Nothing differentthen anyone elses sex life." Ciara tried to change the subject from their personal business, but somehow Jak wanted to tell it all. After all it is _**'Couples Therapy' **_meaning _share_ everything. "I feel our sex life needs something new. Don't get me wrong its great, but I think the same old things we do are kind of getting old."

"Well I guess I could agree with you Jak. I don't think it needs whips and gags and stuff like that , but it needs something else." Ciara implied.

"So what you two are saying is that you want a whole new experience that will just....blow your minds, right?"

"YEAH!" They both screamed as if Ashelin went inside of their minds and read it like a book. "Well what I suggest you guys do is look up new positions and possibly invest in 'toys'. They even have a book that will show you, its called Cosmopolitan. They have all the different positions for guys and girls and tips that could increase your sex drive." She said in a _matter-of-fact_tone. "Ashelin I didn't...." Ciara was cut off by Ashelin. "When you have lots of experience, you tend to look at these things.

* * *

After their therapy session was over everyone headed for the bed. Jak curled up next to Ciara and had Ashelin in the other hand. She let out a lot of stuff about her and Torn and Jak just felt that she needed comfort for the night. He also felt so good about him and Ciara letting their feelings pour out that he was confident enough to where he could take their relationship to a whole nother level: Marriage. _'Even though its been two weeks I feel as though I need to take it a step further.' _Jak thought as Ciara began to stur at his movements.

"I love you with all my heart and nothing and no one will take you away from me or make me think differently." Jak whispered in Ciara's ear while stroking her cheek.

"Not even my emotions."

* * *

(**A/N**: So it wasn't as emotional as I wanted it to be, but atleast it seemed funny and kind of personal and ebarrasing. Anyway R&R.)


End file.
